Kidnapping Fang
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Me and Sister have always had Fang. But how did it happen? Read to find out!
1. Kidnapping

**A/N: Me: I have nothing better to do with my time, so I'm gonna write about how Sister and I kidnapped Fang!**

**Fang: You really don't have a life, do you?**

**Sister: Not really :) **

**Me: Hey! :( But anyhoo, Fact: I lovelovelove roller coasters. Give me any ride, any where, and I'm up for it. I don't even get queasy!**

**Fang: A lot of people don't, B.**

**Sister: I bet you do, Fang!**

**Fang: Do not!**

**Me: Let's try! *picks up Fang with Sister's help***

**Fang: Put me down!**

**Sister and me: *swing Fang around and shake him for a few minutes* *put him down***

**Fang: *sways* Ugh… I… *turns green* *runs to bathroom***

**Sister and Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

B POV

I turned to Sister and put a finger on my lips. We couldn't let anyone hear us. She nodded, still grinning.

I looked again at the latest "safe" house. It hadn't been hard to find a tech wizard (aka my best friend's brother) and trace Fang's blog to Pennsylvania. Silly Fang.

Sister and I had a plan. To kidnap Fang, and bring him back to our house. We adored Fang. He was, in our opinion, the best MR character. Except he was kind of a douche bag in ANGEL. But I digress.

We stalked closer to the house, counting the windows. Ah, third from the left. Fang's room. The light was off. Perfect.

I ran to the house, kneeling underneath the window, Sister quickly following me. We were both in all black- shoes, socks, leggings, gloves, under armor shirts, and hats. We even had ski masks on for effect.

I took the coat hanger out of our bag and stuck it in between the window and the wood. I moved it around for a bit, then sighed when I heard a _click_.

Sister silently opened he window and crawled in. I out back the cat hanger and climbed in too, shutting the window behind me.

We stood up next to Fang's bed. I almost fainted. He was right there! I gave a quiet _squee_!, as did Sister.

I gave her the cloth, and uncapped the bottle of chloroform. I though for a minute, and dumped the whole bottle on the rag. If this didn't knock Fang out, nothing would.

I looked pointedly at Sister, and mouthed '1, 2… 3!'

Sister jumped on Fang, sitting on his legs and grabbing his arms. At the same time, I pressed the rag against his nose and mouth.

His eyes flew open, and he started to struggle. But Sister probably weighed as much as him, so he couldn't move. His eyes slowly closed, and when he was completely still Sister and I picked him up and took him out through the window. I left the note I had written on the bed, and was gone.

_Dear Max,_

_ My name is B, and me and my sister, you can call her Sister, have taken Fang. Don't worry. We will not harm him. We love him! He will simply stay at our house. You can see him from time to time, but we can't let him come back, or we'll never see him again. Bye!_

_ Sorry,_

_ B and Sister_

Fang POV

I woke up in a dark room. I felt carpet underneath me, and I could see vague shapes of a… bed? And a… dresser? Where was I? I tried to move to see what else there was, but my everything had been tied up. Feet, ankles, legs, arms, wrists, hands, mouth, wings….

I tried to take them apart, but it was fishing line, so it just hurt me.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and a light turned on. In front of me stood a girl, kind of short, a little bit tan, and very thin and muscular. She had wavy shoulder length light brown hair that had blonde highlights in it. She had blue eyes and was wearing plain navy blue shorts and a teal t-shirt with a picture of Perry the Platypus on it. She waved excitedly, and called "Sister! He's awake!"

Another girl appeared in the doorway. She was a couple inches taller than the first girl, probably weighed a bit more, and was pretty tan. She had long dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing long white shorts with lace at the bottom and a pink t-shirt.

"Ohmygosh, B, we did it!" she squealed. The girls jumped up and down.

The first girl, B, stepped forward. "Hi Fang! I'm B, and that's Sister. This is our house, and this is my room." I looked around. The room had burgundy carpet and burgundy curtains. There was a double bed with a leopard print comforter and a flowered canopy on the opposite side of the room as the door, and a desk between the bed and what I assumed was a closet. Between the closet and the door was a dresser with a bookshelf on top, and a white shelving type thing that went up to the ceiling. Between the door and another door, probably a bathroom, was another dresser with a big mirror on it.

I raised my eyebrow.

"We kidnapped you, so you're staying with us! Don't worry, Max has a note from us." Sister giggled. Oh boy.

****

I spent the next week alternately hiding in the closet (no one else in the house knew I was here, apparently) and trying to escape. All the windows didn't open, the doors were always locked, and B and Sister never left me alone for too long. My life officially sucks.

**A/N: Me: Haha Fang! You're sick!**

**Sister: Wimp!**

**Fang *hurl***

**Me: LOL poor Fang. But he's stuck here now!**

**Fang: *barf* *whimper***

**Sister: Psh. He's such a baby.**

**Me: Teehee! Fact: My favorite apps on my iPod (3****rd**** gen) are Tiny Chef, Tiny Zoo, and Tap Ranch.**

**Sister: Bye! Review!**

**Fang: *puke***


	2. Facebook Page!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have created a Facebook page, so go and like it right now!

You'll receive funny quotes and sayings, crazy sh*t that happens to us, updates on stories, hints to upcoming stories, polls, and another way to ask me questions and talk to me!

Just search It's Fnicking Awesomeness- it's the only one!

P.S. Names and such will not be used creepily/scarily/for spamming/etc.


	3. Tumblr Blog!

Hello MR Fans! This is an announcement that I have created a Tumblr blog. Not just any Tumblr blog- a Maximum Ride role play group blog.

What this means is you can go on Tumblr, and message me as a MR character (or an OC- I don't care) and our characters can talk, interact, and have adventures and stuff.

I know it sounds kinda dumb, but trust me- it's not. I'm already part of an Avengers role play group, and it's so much fun writing as your favourite character while interacting with your other favourite characters.

For an example of an amazing role play group, go here (no spaces, obviously): kneel-to-your-king. tumblr

So, what I would like you guys to do, is go on Tumblr and create an account of a MR character (or make your own mutant, white coat, or whatever!) and then message and follow me at 'please-do-not-fang-bang' (I'm a Fang, hehe). Then send me an ask, and out characters will do stuff!

If you already have a Tumblr, you can still interact with me as that, or just make another one using a different email (I, for one, have three different accounts :3).

I have never seen anything like this for the Maximum Ride fandom, so I think it could be really big and could be so much fun! Thanks so much!


End file.
